Blood is Thicker Than Water
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: In this continuation of The Beginning of Forever, Callie and Brandon are raising their young family, when Callie finds herself face to face with someone she thought she'd never see again. Can she let go, or will her ties to the past haunt her forever?
1. Chapter 1 Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters, or any of the characters. Rachel Foster is an original character.**

**To my readers: I loved writing The Beginning of Forever so much that I decided I just have to continue Callie and Brandon's story as they raise their family. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Memory Lane

Callie didn't know why she found herself on that familiar street. Sure, it was on the way home from the pediatrician, but it wasn't necessary to take that left turn up the tree-lined lane. And yet, there she was, driving casually down the street she grew up on.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Rachel asked from the backseat.

Callie looked at her five-year-old daughter in the mirror. "I want to show you the house I lived in when I was little." She drove a little further, until she saw the small white house with green shutters. "There it is, baby. That house right there," she said, pointing. "I lived there when I was your age."

Rachel pressed her face to the window of the car in fascination. "Is that your swing set?" She asked, noticing a wooden play structure in the side yard. "I want to swing on it."

Callie laughed. "No, that's not my swing set, Pumpkin. I never had one. It must belong to the kids who live here now." She unbuckled her seat belt. "Maybe if we ask really nice, the new people will let us in, and I can show you the doorway where me and Uncle Jude's heights are marked. We can see if you're taller than I was when I was five."

"Can Barbie come too?" Rachel asked, clutching her doll.

"Of course," Callie laughed. She helped Rachel out of the car, and took her by the hand. She never thought she'd walk up the front walk, to the stone steps of that house again. She rang the doorbell, her hands shaking, as her senses were overwhelmed with bittersweet memories. She heard someone approach the door, and turn the knob. A preteen girl with brown hair greeted them. _Wow_, Callie thought. _The girl that lives here now_ _even_ _kind of looks like me_. Behind the girl, a younger child, presumably her sister, peek curiously at them through the doorway.

"Hello," Callie said politely. "Are your parents home?"

The older girl nodded. "I'll get them." She turned around and went back through the house. "Daddy!" She called. "Someone's at the door!"

Callie heard a man's voice call out; "I'll be right there!" Finally, she saw a man's form coming from what she remembered to be the kitchen. As he got closer, the more familiar he looked. Callie's heart dropped to her feet when the man, the girls' father, stepped into the light coming from the open door. For several moments, they stared at each other, neither saying a word. Finally, the man's eyes lit up with recognition. _"Callie?"_

Callie swallowed back the bile that rose up in her throat, as nausea overcame her. She never wanted to see that face again, and there it was in front of her, in that house. It was like a slap in the face. She picked up Rachel, and hurried back down the sidewalk to the car.

"Mommy, what about the tall marks?" Rachel cried.

"I don't want to see them anymore," Callie whispered, buckling her daughter into her seat belt. As she pulled away from the curb, she glanced back at the doorway of the house. A pretty woman with red hair was now standing next to the man, looking at her car questioningly.

It was only when Callie pulled into her own driveway that she broke down in tears, resting her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" Rachel asked, petting her shoulder.

Callie wiped her eyes in an attempt to pull herself together. "I'm just sad right now, Pumpkin. Come on. Let's go inside."

Once in the house, Rachel ran off to play in her room. Callie slumped down at the kitchen table, and let her tears fall. Her shoulders shook as she cried. She wished she could go back and stop herself from going to that house, but she couldn't. The damage had already been done.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 A Perfect Family

Chapter 2. A Perfect Family

Brandon came into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Callie sitting at the table. "Callie? Honey, what's wrong?" He asked, worried. He crossed the room, and took a seat beside her. Placing his hand on her back, he asked again; "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Callie looked up at him through red, puffy eyes. "Oh, Brandon... I just... I _saw_." She tried to keep her composure, but failed.

Brandon took her in his arms, his shoulder muffling her sobs. He rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. "Whatever it is," he told her, "I'm right here for you."

Finally, Callie recovered enough to speak. "I- I went to my old house on the way home. I just wanted to show Rachel where I lived wh- when I was little." She grabbed a napkin, and wiped her eyes and running nose.

"Go on," Brandon pressed.

"I rang the doorbell, and a girl answered," Callie continued. "She was maybe twelve or thirteen. And there was a younger girl, too. She was about ten. The older girl went to get her... her dad."

"Was he rude to you?" Brandon asked, trying to piece together the story as he listened.

Callie shook her head no. "Brandon, her dad is _my_ dad! He lives in our old house, and he- he has a new family."

"Oh, Callie," Brandon said, his heart aching. "I'm sorry, honey. That must have been so hard."

Callie nodded. "It was. I just grabbed Rachel and left." As she began to cry again, Brandon held her close to him, kissing her head and brushing back her hair. "I never even knew he got out of prison," she told him. She brushed her tears away. "What was wrong with us?"

"Who?" Brandon asked, confused by her question.

"Mom, and Jude and I," said Callie. "His new wife and kids looked happy, and he was sober. They were like a perfect family. Why did he abuse _us_, but not them? Were we really that terrible, that he just couldn't stand us?"

Brandon pulled her closer to him. "No, love. You weren't terrible at all. Sweetheart, he was an alcoholic. He was sick..."

"That's no excuse," Callie told him. "He could've stopped drinking if he wanted to. _No_... I don't care. He doesn't deserve another family. Not after the way he hurt us."

"You know I'm on your side, honey," Brandon began. "But remember... there's no such thing as a perfect family. We have no idea what goes on behind closed doors."

Just then, three-month-old Gabriel, or Gabe, as he was called, began to cry loudly. "I can't deal with this right now," said Callie, standing up. "I have to go feed the baby."

"We'll talk later," Brandon reassured her. Disturbed by Callie's story, he felt the sudden need to spend time with his daughter. "I'm gonna go check on Rachel."

Brandon found his daughter sitting on her bedroom floor, surrounded by a multitude of My Little Ponies and all of their paraphernalia. "Hi, Peanut," he said, entering her room.

Rachel looked up at him. "Hi, Daddy! Will you play ponies with me?"

Brandon smiled. "I'd love too." He sat across from her on the floor. "But first, come here and give me some sugar." Rachel scooted over to him, and crawled into his arms, her pigtails bouncing. Brandon kissed the top of her head, cuddling her. He loved his little girl so much it hurt. She was a part of him and his beloved Callie. She was precious, and innocent, and everything good in the world. He couldn't wrap his mind around how a father could hurt his own child, like Callie's father had. He hugged Rachel a little tighter. "Daddy loves you, baby. You know that, right?"

Rachel nodded. "I love you too, Daddy." She kissed his cheek, then picked up a blue pony, and held it out to him. "You be this horsie. It's a boy."

Brandon took the plastic toy from her, and she picked up a yellow pony for herself. She galloped the pony a few inches, until it was standing in front of the blue one. "Neigh! Let's go on a picnic!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Now Daddy, you say 'Neigh! I'll bring the watermelon.'"

Brandon laughed at his daughter's request, which she delivered so seriously. "Neigh! I'll bring the watermelon," he said in a high-pitched voice. He wasn't sure if that voice was right for a pony, but Rachel seemed pleased with it. He galloped the toy alongside hers, until they reached their designated picnic spot. He knew some guys would be embarrassed in this less-than-masculine situation, but he wasn't at all. In fact, he was enjoying himself. And with Callie's words about her father still fresh in his mind, he felt that sitting in that pink bedroom, playing ponies with his little girl, was the measure of a man.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Peace

Chapter 3. Peace

_ "Mama?" Asked seven-year-old Callie, as she quietly opened the bedroom door one morning. "Have you seen my homework folder?" She stopped and stared._

_ Mrs. Jacob had her back turned as she was dressing. When she heard her daughter, she turned around quickly, trying to cover herself._

_ But Callie had already seen. She crossed the room to Mrs. Jacob, and gingerly reached out to touch a dark purple bruise on her ribcage. Mrs. Jacob flinched with her daughter's touch. "Mama... did dad do that?" Callie asked, even though she already knew the answer._

_ Her mother quickly pulled a shirt over her head. "Don't worry about it, Princess. I can take care of myself." Mrs. Jacob leaned down, and kissed Callie's cheek. "Your folder is on the coffee table. Hurry and get it. The bus will be here any minute." Mrs. Jacob walked Callie to the end of the driveway. As the yellow bus pulled up to the curb, she hugged her. "Have a good day at school. I love you."  
_

_"I love you, too," Callie replied, trying to return her mother's hug without hurting her. She boarded the bus, and sat in the back. She waved to Mrs. Jacob as the distance between them grew..._

... Callie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push the memory from her mind. It was hard, especially since she once had a severely bruised rib herself, a going-away-present from an inmate in juvie, and could personally attest to how much it hurt.

Finally, as Callie turned her focus on Gabriel, who she was rocking to sleep, the images from the past dissolved into nothing. Gabriel was a sweet boy with chubby cheeks and long eyelashes. She cuddled him to her, inhaling the scent of baby powder. While he nodded off, the expression on his little face reminded her so much of Brandon, that she just had to smile. Rachel was the spitting image of Callie. Everyone they met remarked at how much the little girl looked like her. But it looked like Gabe was leaning more toward Brandon's looks, in which case, Callie knew he'd grow up to be very handsome. She began to softly sing him a lullaby, one her mother used to sing to her and Jude. She got so absorbed in the song, that she didn't notice Brandon standing in the doorway.

"You have a beautiful voice, Callie," he told her, getting her attention. "I haven't heard you sing in long time."

Callie paused, blushing at his compliment.

"Keep going," said Brandon, sitting down. "I want to listen."

Callie resumed her song as she slowly rocked in the rocking chair. The baby was sleeping soundly by the time the song was finished. She laid him in his crib, and covered him with his blanket. "Sweet dreams, little guy," she whispered.

Brandon came up behind her, and put his arms around her, kissing her neck. Callie turned in his embrace to face him. He pressed his lips to hers, lingering for a moment. "Callie," he said, "I love you... you're my world. And I just want you to know, whatever happens with you and your father, that doesn't matter. With or without him, you have a family who cherishes you. You have moms, Jude, and the twins. And you have me and our babies. You are loved."

"I know," Callie replied. "I really do. And I know that I don't need him in my life. I'm not sure if I even _want_ him in my life." She looked down at her bare feet. "But, Brandon, I think I might have to confront him, whether I want to see him or not. I'll never have peace unless I do."

"I understand that," Brandon replied. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Callie wanted to accept his offer, but in the end, she shook her head. "Thanks... but no. This is something I need to do on my own."

** To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 Empty Space

Chapter 4. Empty Space

_ The meatloaf T.V. dinner Mrs. Henderson served her earlier sat like a rock in ten-year-old Callie's belly. She was frightened. Her parents had gotten in a car accident. Her mom was hurt, and in the hospital, and her dad was... who knows where. She listened to the ticking clock on the mantle, wide awake, and missing her own bed. She and Jude, who was five, were laying on an air mattress in their elderly neighbor's living room. Mrs. Henderson had taken the children in when she found out about the accident._

_ It was late, probably after midnight, Callie thought. Jude was snuggled against her, sucking his thumb while he slept. She knew she shouldn't be awake at that hour. She wondered if she was the only person in the whole world who was awake at that very moment. The eerie thought gave her the creeps, until she remembered that on the other side of the world, it was daytime. She imagined there was another girl just like her, maybe in Australia, who was always at school while she was normally sleeping. She wished she was there in the sunlight, instead of in the dark place she was now._

_ Suddenly, an icy chill went through Callie's spine. She trembled with fear at the odd sensation. And then she knew. Her mother was dead. She could feel it. Any second, the hospital would call and deliver the news. She and Jude were now one-half orphans, and knowing her dad, the other half didn't offer much comfort. Callie began to silently cry into her borrowed pillow. When the phone finally rang, her body went rigid. She heard Mrs. Henderson get out of bed to answer it, talk in hushed tones, then hang up. She padded across the room in her bedroom slippers. Callie closed her eyes, pretending she was asleep. Mrs. Henderson nudged the children awake, and they stared at her, too scared to speak. The old woman dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "I'm so sorry, my dears..."_

... Callie awoke, her heart pounding. If only her dream was just that... a dream, a figment of her imagination. But it wasn't. Callie remembered that night vividly. That night, just after midnight, their mother died of her head injuries. After that, it all happened so fast; their father went to jail, and they went to their first foster home. Callie felt scared. She needed comfort. She needed Brandon. She shook him awake.

"Hmm?" He groaned.

"Brandon, I had a nightmare," she whispered. "I can't sleep."

"Want me to turn on the light?" He asked.

"No," said Callie. "Just hold me."

Brandon pulled her close to his body, spooning her. She nestled into him, and he kissed the back of her head, then her cheek. "It's okay, sweetheart. It was just a dream."

_I wish_, thought Callie. She closed her eyes, letting his warmth envelope her.

The next morning, when Callie woke up, Brandon was no longer in bed with her. He always got up early on weekdays. She quickly got dressed, then went to Rachel's room to wake her up for school. She rubbed the sleeping child's back, trying to gently rouse her. Rachel rolled over, peering up at her with sleepy brown eyes. "Time to get up, baby," said Callie. "You have school today."

Rachel seemed unimpressed.

"You have music class today, Pumpkin," Callie reminded her, knowing her favorite part about kindergarten would pique her interest.

Her little daughter shot up from the bed. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot!" Callie helped her dress, then styled her hair into two braids.

They went to the kitchen, where Brandon was chewing on a piece of toast, watching Gabe play with a rattle from his high chair. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," Callie answered tiredly. Brandon pulled her into his lap, and kissed her lips. Rachel giggled at the sight of her parents kissing.

"Oh, _you_," said Callie, laughing.

Brandon winked playfully, then stole one more kiss. "I love you," he told her, rubbing his nose to hers.

"I love you more," Callie replied.

Brandon leaned down to whisper in her ear; "I'm thinking of coming home for lunch today."

Callie's eyes went wide, and she quickly glanced at Rachel nervously, until she remembered that their daughter was oblivious to the meaning behind Brandon's words. "Home for lunch" was an innocent enough thing to say, but between Brandon and Callie, it was the equivalent of talking dirty. When Brandon came home from work during his lunch hour, it always ended with a passion-filled quickie. The ritual began when Rachel was a baby, and they found they had less time for intimacy than they used to. After that, the rest was history. Callie's pulse sped up with anticipation. "I'm looking forward to it," she smirked mischievously.

After everyone finished their breakfast and said their morning good-byes, Callie got the kids buckled into the car. The drive to the elementary school was short, but pleasant, with Rachel's cheerful chatter coming from the backseat. Today, though, she was quieter than usual. And with the silence, came empty space to think. Callie's thoughts immediately went to her father.

"Mommy?" Rachel asked suddenly. "How come you're sad?"

"Sad?" Callie remarked. "What makes you think I'm sad, honey?'

"I saw you crying," Rachel replied. "After we went to your house. Remember? Are you sad 'cause someone else lives there now?"

Callie suddenly felt protective. She didn't want her daughter to know anything about her past. She was too young. But she should've known her angst wouldn't go unnoticed by Rachel, who was much too precocious _not_ to notice. Her little eyes and ears picked up on everything. Callie sighed. "Going there, to the house, just brought back a lot of memories for Mommy. And some of them were sad, so I felt sad thinking about them."

"Then don't think about them, Mommy," Rachel advised. "I don't want you to feel sad. I want you to be happy, 'cause your smile is pretty."

Callie laughed, letting a smile surface in spite of her gloom. "Thanks, baby. I'll keep that in mind."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5 A Shoulder to Cry On

Chapter 5. A Shoulder to Cry On

Callie walked down the school hallway, with Rachel holding one hand, and the handle of Gabe's carrier in the other. When they reached the kindergarten classroom, she leaned down to hug and kiss her daughter. "See you later, Pumpkin," she told her. "You have a good day. I love you."

"Bye, Mommy," said Rachel. "Love you." She bent over her baby brother, and kissed his bald head. "Bye-bye Gabe. Love you."

"Sweetie," said Callie. "You go on and play. I need to talk to Ms. Hart for a minute." Rachel shrugged, and ran off to meet a little boy named Theo, her self-proclaimed "boyfriend." Callie found her daughter's teacher in the room, and took her to the side. "Next Thursday is Rachel's birthday," she told her. "Should I bring in a treat for the class? I'm not sure if parents still do that, or what, but I'd be happy to."

Ms. Hart smiled. "That would be great! We always try to celebrate the children's birthdays."

Callie smiled. "She'll like that. Thank you."

"Any time," said Mrs. Hart. "Rachel is a pleasure to have in class."

Callie waved goodbye to Rachel, then she and Gabe left the school. With Gabe keeping her busy, and then the shock of finding her father, Callie had almost overlooked her daughter's sixth birthday. It looked like she had some shopping to do. But first, she had other business to tend to.

She was keyed up with anxiety as she drove back to her old neighborhood, where her old house stood. She pulled into the driveway, and sat in her car for a few minutes, trying to work up the nerve to go to the door. There were no other cars parked near the house, so she wasn't even sure if someone was home. After giving herself a short pep-talk, she picked up Gabe, and slowly walked up the front steps of the house. She rang the doorbell, then waited. No one came. She pressed the bell once more. A dog barked from inside, but still, no answer. With some disappointment, she accepted that nobody was there. She dug into her purse with one hand, and found a small memo pad and a pen. The baby began to fuss as she hurriedly scribbled a note that simply said; "Please call me -Callie," and her cell phone number. She wedged her note in the door frame, then walked back to the car. Buckling Gabe into his car seat, she tried to sooth him with her voice. "It's okay, lovey," she cooed. "Mommy's here." With time to pass, Callie decided now was as good a time as any to do some birthday shopping for Rachel. Getting behind the wheel, she turned to Gabe. "Next stop, _Tar_-_zhay."_

Once she and Gabe were in Target, his bright eyes lit up. He loved to see everything in the store, and he smiled and laughed when people admired him. Though he was only an infant, he already had Brandon's charm. Callie browsed through the party supplies, hoping to find some decorations. Rachel changed her favorite color almost daily, but it always went back to pink. So, Callie picked out some pink streamers, as well as blue, which was her daughter's current favorite. She also found some balloons and confetti, and a birthday card with ponies on it. That done, she went to the toy section, scoping out the selection of gifts. As she pushed her cart down the aisle, Gabe spotted a small plush elephant, and reached out for it. "You want that toy, baby?" Callie asked him. She took the stuffed animal from the shelf, and handed it to her son. "You can have it. You're a good boy." He kicked his legs happily, drooling. Callie laughed, taking her phone out of her bag, so she could snap a photo of him to show Brandon. Just after she took the picture, the phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. _Maybe it's him_, she thought. "Hello?" She said into the speaker.

"Hi. Is this Callie?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Is this... Dad?" The word felt unnatural coming from her mouth.

There was some shuffling on the other end. "I was surprised to see you at my door," he confessed. After a pregnant pause, he asked; "What do you want from me, Callie?"

Clearly, the conversation wasn't off to a good start. Callie felt annoyed by his question. When had she ever asked him for anything in the past? "I don't _want _anything," she told him. "Except to talk." He at least owed her that much, she figured.

Her father sighed. "Okay. We'll talk."

"I can swing by the house," Callie told him.

Mr. Jacob sighed again. "No, I'd rather we meet somewhere else." He gave her directions to a diner. "What time works for you?"

"Say, 3:30?" Callie asked, allowing time to pick up Rachel from school.

"Fine," said Mr. Jacob. "See you then."

"Okay, Callie replied. "I'll be there." Once the call ended, she leaned down to Gabe. "How was that for a heartwarming father-daughter moment? Huh?" She asked, tickling his belly. Gabe blew a spit bubble, letting it pop on his face. "I agree," she laughed.

After she was finished shopping, Callie went home, since she was expecting Brandon home for "Lunch." She fed Gabe, and put him down for a nap. He just fell asleep cuddling his new toy, when Brandon came through the door. "Hey, Honey," said Callie, greeting him.

"Hey, Babe," Brandon replied, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her deeply, dipping his tongue into her mouth.

When he was finished kissing her, Callie asked; "Don't you want to have some actual lunch first?"

"Nah," said Brandon. "I got a burger on the way home. Now I'm ready for dessert." He winked at her, lifting her up in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he tickled her.

Callie was extremely ticklish, and she rolled around in a fit of giggles. _"Brandon!" _She cried, gasping for breath. "I'm gonna pee my pants."

Brandon stopped tickling her. He kissed her again, lifting her shirt over her head.

As much as Callie loved being with Brandon, she wasn't up to making love. The truth was, her father's call upset her, and she wanted- _needed_ to talk about it with him. "Honey... I'm sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "But I'm just not into this right now."

Brandon stopped touching her. "Okay, Sweetheart. I understand." He was disappointed, but he'd never pressure Callie to go further if she didn't want to. "You feeling okay?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"Not really," she replied. "Brandon, I got in touch with my... my father. We made plans to meet later."

"Did he seem happy to hear from you?" Brandon asked.

"No, not at all," she confessed. "It kind of hurt." She recapped she and her father's brief exchange.

Brandon took her face in his hand, lovingly. "Callie, Honey, maybe you should just leave this alone. You have a family who loves you, already. Is it really worth putting yourself through this?"

Callie pondered his question. "No, probably not. But I have to. I don't know why, I just do."

"Then, I'm going with you," said Brandon firmly, his voice thick with concern.

"You don't have to...," she began

"Yes I do," he replied. "I'm worried about you, Cal. I'll wait in the car while you talk to him, if you want. But I don't know or trust him, and I love you too much to let you take a risk like that. Besides," he added. "It's not just about us. We have our babies to think about, too."

"Okay," said Callie with an insincere sigh. "You win." She wrapped him in a hug, caressing his back. Deep down, she was happy he insisted on coming along. She doubted her father would actually physically hurt her, which seemed to be Brandon's fear, but at least she'd have a shoulder to cry on once it was over.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6 Zookeepers

Chapter 6. Zookeepers

"There's my babies!" Lena called happily, answering the door. "Come on in!"

"Thanks for watching them, Mom," Callie told her. She and Brandon were on their way to meet Mr. Jacob, but not before dropping the children off to be spoiled and/or baby-sat by their grandmas. Callie hadn't told Lena exactly where they were going, just that they needed to take care of a personal matter. She thought back to the time Mariana had gotten in touch with Ana, she and Jesus's birth mom. She was secretive about their meetings, and Callie now understood at least part of the reason why. Lena and Stef may have adopted Callie, but they were her "real" parents in every sense of the word. They loved and cared for her every day. Seeking out her biological family felt like an act of disloyalty, and Callie never wanted to make them feel less than what they were to her. One of the most treasured lessons she learned from them was that although blood is thicker than water, love is thicker than blood. And she did love them, as if they were her's from the start. But at the same time, her past still had a hold on her, and she needed to face it before truly letting go.

"No problem, Honey," Lena laughed. "I love it."

Callie got Gabe settled in his playpen, then took several bottles of breast milk from his diaper bag. "I'm gonna put these in the fridge," she told her mother.

Lena nodded in acknowledgement. "That's fine, Sweetie." She turned to Rachel. "And how's my girl today?"

"Good," Rachel replied. "Mimi, did you see my pretty dress?" Mimi was the name she affectionately gave to Lena, as a toddler.

"I did," Lena told her. "It's very nice!" Her granddaughter's blue dress was printed with bright Autumn-colored flowers.

"Watch what it does!" Rachel spun around in a circle, and the dress billowed around her.

Lena picked her granddaughter up, and tickled her. "You are a ham," she laughed.

Callie returned from the kitchen, setting the diaper bag down on the sofa. "Rachel," she said. "Mommy and Daddy have to go now. Come give us a kiss." She saw her daughter's little chin tremble, and a sad look replace her happy grin.

"I wanna go with you," the little girl sniffled. Tears began to drip from her cheeks.

Callie picked Rachel up and hugged her, and Brandon stepped in to join the hug. Separation anxiety was out of the ordinary for their normally independent child. Callie wondered if Rachel somehow sensed her own uncertainties about meeting her father. She held her close to her, trying to reassure her.

"Don't cry, peanut. We'll be back soon," Brandon soothed, rubbing his daughter's back. "You're gonna have fun with Mimi and Grandma Stef."

Rachel wiped her eyes, and Callie kissed her. She felt sad for her little girl, but she knew she had to be firm. "Sweetie, you're gonna be so busy, you'll forget all about Mommy and Daddy. And by then, we'll be back to pick you up."

"We're gonna have a great time," Lena promised. "I thought we might bake some brownies, then we can play Barbies!"

"See?" Said Callie, encouragingly. "You're gonna have all kinds of fun!"

"Well, okay," Rachel reluctantly agreed, hugging Callie around the neck.

Callie and Brandon kissed both of their children, told them they loved them, then left.

"Come on, Snuggle bug," said Lena, attempting to distract Rachel from her parents' absence. "I'm glad you came to spend time with us. Grandma will be home from work soon. Let's get the brownies made before she gets here. It will be a surprise." She lifted Gabe from the play pen, and put him in the highchair in the kitchen. Then, she helped Rachel wash her hands, and set up a little step stool by the counter. "You're going to be my assistant baker today." She began to lay out ingredients and utensils.

"Can I crack the eggs, Mimi?" Rachel asked, clasping her hands together hopefully.

Lena smiled. "Of course you can, my love." She gave the little girl two eggs. "Just tap them _gently_ on the edge of the bowl."

Rachel picked up an egg, and bumped it lightly against the bowl's rim. The shell didn't break, and she studied it with disappointment. "This egg must be rotten," she concluded.

"I think you just need to tap it a little harder, Sweet-pea," Lena suggested, laughing. Cautiously, Rachel tapped the egg again, and it finally cracked. She let the contents fall into the bowl, then cracked the second one. "Good job," said Lena. When her granddaughter wasn't looking, she picked the eggshell fragments from the bowl. "Now, we need to wash our hands again." The two of them worked companionably, and soon, the aroma of brownies filled the kitchen, and the counter looked like a chocolate factory exploded. Lena was wiping up the mess when she heard Stef come in. "Grandma's home!" She announced.

"Yay!" Rachel shouted, running to greet her second grandma.

Stef scooped the little girl up in her arms, kissing her. "Hi, Cutie pie!"

"Hi, Grandma Stef," Rachel replied. She nestled her head against her Grandmother, effectively melting her heart. Once she was set back on her feet, she asked; "Grandma Stef, can I play with your handcuffs?"

Stef cracked up laughing at her granddaughter's question. "I don't think so, Babe."

"Please?" She begged. "I want to 'rrest someone."

"No, Honey," Stef replied. "They're not a toy. But tell you what... Grandma will get you some pretend handcuffs next time I go shopping." She knew they sold plastic ones at the dollar store. She went upstairs to change and lock up her gun, then came back to the kitchen. She, Lena, and Rachel each had a warm brownie and a glass of milk, then she fed Gabe his bottle and burped him.

After they were finished with their snack, Rachel took out a plastic bin of toys, and began rummaging through the Barbie dolls. They were a mix of Mariana's old ones and yard sale purchases, and most of them were in pathetic shape, but she loved them all the same, and played with them whenever she visited her grandmothers. Lena bounced Gabe on her knee as Rachel laid out several dolls, then separated two from the group. "Let's play that these are the mommies," she suggested. She thoughtfully examined some smaller dolls, and chose a toddler doll. "And this is their baby." Lena and Stef smiled at each other, amused that their granddaughter's game imitated their family structure. She was definitely the product of a changing world. They watched Rachel continue her search through the toys, until she found a plastic tiger at the bottom of the bin. "This is their pet," she told them knowingly, placing the figurine next to the dolls. "They're zookeepers."

"Where did you get that imagination of yours?" Stef asked, tousling the little girl's hair. Her granddaughter's creativity never ceased to amaze her.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. Probably from my Daddy."

"Probably," Stef laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling with a smile.

Just then, Gabe then took the opportunity to spit up on Lena's shoulder. She stood up, and went to get herself and the baby cleaned up. As she changed her grandson's clothes, she listened to Stef and Rachel play with the dolls, the scenario getting wilder by the second. From what she gathered, the doll family had taken the tiger to a grocery store, which made for some crazy antics. She laughed, entertained by the dialogue Rachel came up with. Even with spit up on her shirt, she was having the time of her life.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7 Things Unsaid

Chapter 7. Things Unsaid

While Stef and Lena were enjoying their grandchildren, Callie sat in the back booth of a shabby diner, sipping a mug of coffee. She rested her chin on her hand, and looked at her watch. It was 3:40, and her father hadn't shown up yet. She was starting to wonder if he'd really come at all.

"You want a warm-up?" A waitress asked, holding a pot of coffee. "It's on the house."

Callie shook her head. "No thank you."

"Okay," the waitress replied, moving on.

Callie was just about to get up and leave, when the bell above the glass door jingled. She looked up, and saw Mr. Jacob enter the diner and look around. He finally spotted her, and came toward her. "Hello, Callie." Callie stood up politely, not knowing if she should expect him to hug her, or shake her hand, or what. Since he didn't appear to be especially excited to see her, she ruled out a hug, and went for a handshake, jutting her hand toward him. He grasped her by the fingertips half-heartedly, then set his hat on the table, and sat down. Callie sat down, too. "So," he began. "What was it you wanted to talk about. I'm guessing it has something to do with seeing my family the other day."

Callie had already had enough. Clenching her jaw, she asked; "How could you? How could you just replace us with another family?" She felt tears sting her eyes, and she tried to force them back.

Her father regarded her coolly. "Callie, I gave up any responsibility I had to you when I gave up my rights to you, so I don't owe you a thing. But if you really want to know the truth, the truth is this; I changed in prison. I'm sober now, have been for a few years. My wife, Linda, and Morgan and Emily, our daughters- they're my second chance."

Callie felt disgusted. "Second chance? What is that supposed to mean?"

Mr. Jacob sighed, rubbing his temples. "They're my chance to stand up and be a man, and take care of what's mine. To start fresh, redeem myself as a father, and move on."

"Start fresh?" Callie asked, suspiciously. "Do they even know about our family?"

"Some," Mr. Jacob replied. "Linda is a recovering alcoholic, like me. They know I was married before, and that my wife died in an accident I caused. They don't know about you and Jude, though. And I don't want them to. It would only hurt them."

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What about how you hurt us?" She cried. "You killed our mother! You took her away from two little kids who needed her!"

"And I'm sorry, Callie," Mr. Jacob interrupted. "But what do you want me to do about it now? Our family is dead. It died with your mother. And I worked too damn hard to build a new life. Do you think it's been _easy_ living with what happened?" He slammed his fist on the table. "Your mother was my high school sweetheart. And she wasn't the only one who died. I killed a family, too. They had a kid. I've had to live with my mistakes every day. Do you really think that's been easy?"

"Oh, because you've had it so hard," said Callie, bitterly. "You know what? You brought all that on yourself. Jude and I didn't ask for all we had to go through. You abused us. And it didn't end there. Do you even _know_ what our life was like after you went to prison?" She stood up, tired of the weight of things unsaid. Things that had been eating away at her for years.

"Callie, sit down. You're making a scene," Mr. Jacob demanded.

Callie sat down hard on the vinyl seat. "None of your relatives could be bothered to take us in. Our childhood was foster home after foster home, and most of them sucked. I was raped in a foster home. Jude and I were beaten more times than I can count. When Jude was seven, a foster father broke his wrist, just because he wet the bed." She observed her father's hard look, and wanted to hurt him back, to hit him right in the jugular. "And all of that was your fault" She looked him straight in the eye. "It should've been you instead of mom."

"I don't know what to say," said Mr. Jacob. He began to weep. "Sometimes, I wish it was."

Callie wondered if she went too far. She watched her father wipe his eyes with the cuff of his jacket. "Dad... I."

Mr. Jacob lifted his head. "That little girl who was with you. Callie... is she my granddaughter?"

"She's my daughter, if that's what you mean," Callie told him. "But my adoptive parents are her grandparents. I have a baby boy too. They're five years apart, just like me and Jude. And I could never turn my back on them like you did to us. I would die for them."

"Callie, I had a disease," Mr. Jacob replied. "I didn't know what I was doing. I wish you'd understand that." He paused. "Your kids... is their father in the picture?"

"Of course he is," said Callie. "I'd never marry a man like you. He's the nicest, most honorable man I know."

"So, you broke the cycle?" Asked Mr. Jacob, hopefully. "What about Jude?"

Callie nodded. "Both of us did. We were finally adopted into a good family. And neither of us drink, and we never will. Jude is in law school, and I graduated college too, with honors. And my kids are happy, and well taken care of. So, we did it... we made it out of that mess that was our family."

"Then you've done better than I did," her father admitted. "Listen, Callie. I'm sorry you went through so much, but please... don't come to the house again. I like what I've got right now, and I won't lose it."

Callie stood up, ready to leave. "Fine. I won't. I'd never dream of intruding on you, and your 2.5 kids, and your white picket fence. I just hope they never find out who you really are." She stormed out of the diner, and went to the car, where Brandon was waiting. Only then did she let her tears fall.

** To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8 Aftermath

Chapter 8. Aftermath

"Aww, Baby. What happened?" Brandon asked with concern. He took a sobbing Callie into his arms, and she collapsed against his shoulder. He clutched her shaking body to his, holding her as tightly as possible without hurting her.

"I should've listened to you," Callie gasped through her tears. "I was so _stupid_. Why didn't I listen?"

"No," Brandon replied firmly. "None of that. You're _not_ stupid. You're wonderful." He'd been afraid of this. He knew that Callie meeting her father was a bad idea from the get-go. And seeing her deal with the aftermath, his heart was shattered. Planting soft kisses near her hairline, she asked; "Do you want me to tell him off for you?"

Callie lifted her head up slightly, to look at him through swollen eyelids. "What?"

"Because I will," he told her. "I mean, I don't know what went down, but it kills me to see you hurting. I want to stand up for you."

Callie shook her head in protest. "No. I don't want you to do that," she sighed sadly. "It'll only make things worse. Besides, he's leaving anyway."

Brandon looked out the car window just in time to see Mr. Jacob drive away. He pulled Callie back into a hug. "I'm so, so sorry this didn't go well, Angel. I wish it did, for you." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "I don't know what else to say, other than I love you, and I'm here for you. I wish you'd tell me what happened, Sweetheart." He held up the sleeve of his shirt, and let Callie wipe her tears and running nose with it. He figured letting her blow snot on his shirt was the ultimate proof of his devotion, if nothing else was.

Leaning against Brandon, Callie felt tension grip her shoulders. Tears rolled down her hot face, and she took a deep breath before speaking. "This is really hard for me, Brandon." Her hands shook, and he took them in his, stilling them. "My father... doesn't even want to admit that Jude and I are his _kids_. He's been living like we never existed. Those people, his 'family,' don't even know about us. And now he's all worried that I'm gonna step in and ruin his life."

"Callie," said Brandon. "That is disgusting. What a bastard. Please tell me you told him off, yourself."

Callie nodded. "I did. I, um, told him that... he should've been the one to... you know... instead of mom." Deep down, she knew she hadn't really meant that, whether she wanted to admit it or not. All she wanted to do was reciprocate some of the hurt he inflicted on her, by saying the meanest thing she could think of. "I also told him that he's not Rachel and Gabe's grandfather."

Brandon hid his smile, pleased. "Good for you, Cal." He should've known she could take care of herself; she always had in the past, but his need to protect her was almost instinctive.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" She asked. "Brandon, I don't think I can ever forgive him."

"No one's asking you to," he replied. "And you shouldn't feel guilty. He's the one with the problem, not you." He brushed her hair back, and caressed her tear-stained cheek. "Was he always abusive?"

Callie leaned her head back, and closed her sore eyes. Her head throbbed. "Mmn... he was okay until around the time Jude was born. Jude was a preemie, you know, and he had to be in the hospital for a while. Dad started drinking a lot, then. He got fired from his job because he went to work drunk, then he started getting unemployment, and would blow all that money on beer. When he was drunk, he'd break things and hit us." She paused, collecting herself. "The worst part was that when he was sober, he was actually kind of nice. He'd- he'd tell us he was sorry, and he wanted to change, and he'd go to an AA meeting. But just when we started to trust him, he'd go on a drinking binge, and turn into a jackass all over again. And it would hurt because all the nice things he said were lies." She traced patterns on her leg with her finger as she talked. "Mom really believed she could change him. She never gave up on him. And look where it got her." She sighed with frustration. "I just want to go home, and see my babies."

Brandon turned the key in the ignition, and pulled away from the curb. "I think you should tell moms what you've been going through, Honey. You know I'm always here for you, but sometimes you just need your parents."

"I... I guess I will," Callie replied. "I was worried about hurting them by meeting him, but after the way things went, there's nothing to worry about there. And I could really use a mama sandwich right now."

Brandon glanced at her from the driver's seat and smiled.

When they reached Stef and Lena's house, Rachel ran to the door to greet them. "Mommy! Daddy!" She shouted.

Callie lifted her up in a bear hug. "My beautiful baby girl," she sighed.

"Guess what, Mommy?" Rachel asked, her brown eyes twinkling.

Callie buried her nose in the little girl's hair, smelling her shampoo. "Hmm?"

"We ate brownies _before _dinner," she told her excitedly. "And Grandma Stef is gonna get me some handcuffs!"

"Toys. _Toy _handcuffs," Stef clarified.

Callie smiled, setting her daughter down. "I'm glad you had fun, Pumpkin." She took Gabe from Lena, and cradled him in her arms, kissing one of his chubby fists. Snuggling him to her chest, she burst into tears.

Stef's forehead creased with worry, as she saw her daughter cry. "What's wrong sweetheart? Are you okay?'

"It's a long story," Callie replied, passing the baby to Brandon. "I just... I need my moms right now."

Lena nodded, wrapping her arms around Callie. "Well, we have nothing but time."

Stef turned to Brandon. "B., why don't you take the kiddos home? I'll drive Callie home later."

Brandon nodded, sighing with relief. He kissed Callie goodbye, and whispered "good luck," then he and the children went home.

Once they were alone, Stef guided Callie to the sofa. "Come on, Baby. Sit between us, and talk to your mamas."

Callie sat down, staring at her feet, and Lena tipped her chin up. "Whatever it is, darling, you can tell us." Before she knew it, Callie was pouring her heart out. Stef and Lena listened patiently as she told them everything, from unexpectedly finding her father, to their reunion gone horribly wrong. Lena grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes, which had become misty as Callie talked and cried. Looking over at Stef, she could see tears in her eyes, too. Squeezing Callie's hand, she looked her daughter in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Honey. I feel terrible for you. But I'm glad you told us."

Stef snuggled Callie closer to both herself and her wife. "It's his loss, Angel. We're lucky you're ours. You are an amazing, beautiful daughter, and we couldn't love you more." Brushing her daughter's hair back, she added with a wink, "Plus, you make gorgeous grandbabies."

Callie laughed despite her misery. "Well, I can't take all the credit for that. Brandon had a little something to do with it, too." Stretching, she rose to her feet. "Thanks for letting me talk this out with you."

Lena reached out to touch her shoulder. "You don't have to bear your burdens alone, darling. Whenever you need us, we're here to listen."

Callie nodded. "I know, mom. You're both the best parents I could ever want. I'm the lucky one." She yawned, and stood up. "I'm getting tired. I think I'm ready to go home, now." She hugged and kissed Lena good-bye, then she and Stef left.

Stef took Callie's arm as she turned to get out of the car. "Does Jude know what's been going on?"

"No," Callie replied. "I haven't had a chance to tell him, and now... I don't think I'm gonna. There's no point, and he has so much going on already, with school. I don't want to upset him."

"Okay," said Stef. "That makes sense. Listen... you just relax tonight, Angel. Maybe take a bubble bath, or something?" She enfolded her daughter into a hug. "I love you, Sweetie. Call us tomorrow, okay?"

Callie nodded. "I will. Thanks, mom. I love you."

Later, after the kids were asleep, Callie took Stef's advice. She laid back in the hot bath water, letting it work on her tension, and closed her eyes. Eventually, Brandon came to the bathroom door. "Cal?" He asked. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?'

"Don't ask," she sighed. Her head ached from crying so much, and heart was heavy. She looked looked up at Brandon as he turned to leave the room. "Don't go... I could use some company." She needed the closeness, the security and love Brandon gave her. She sat up in the water, and gestured to him. "Get in."

Brandon turned up the baby monitor on the counter, then undressed. Slowly, he slipped into the tub, settling Callie between his legs. He embraced her, dragging his bottom lip up her neck. "I love you," he breathed. Callie shivered pleasantly as he traced his finger over her skin, connecting her birthmarks with an invisible line. He squeezed some body wash into his hand, and massaged her back with the bubbles. Slowly, she felt her stress melt away.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9 Scars

Chapter 9. Scars

Frank Jacob looked at himself in the mirror, then averted his sights from his reflection. How had his world collapsed so fast? Maybe it was all an illusion, anyway. Callie, his daughter... yes, his daughter was right. He'd be better off dead. He loved that little girl once, as well as her brother. But Jude was so small and sick, and Frank had only been a young man when he was born. It was hard, seeing his newborn son in the hospital. And there were money problems, and car troubles, and Rachel would go to the hospital to be with the baby, leaving him with Callie. What did he know about kids anyway? He had no business being a father. He'd look at that helpless creature who needed him, and feel like a bumbling idiot. Then, he'd numb himself with drink, and it would make the world bearable. And now, Callie was back, and it was as if every mistake he ever made was back to haunt him. He hurt that child. He could deny it all he wanted, but he raised a hand to her many times, leaving her with scars. Now he could see that those scars ran deeper than he could have imagined. They continued after he threw his life away, and they might never heal. It wasn't just him that hurt her. His actions allowed others to. He just wanted the world to feel bearable again. He took the bottle out of the paper sack, and took a deep swig of beer. He knew he'd drain the bottle in no time. Eight years of sobriety down the drain. He couldn't stand himself; never wanted to look at his face in the mirror again. He lifted the bottle, and struck the glass, shattering it. Hearing the breaking glass, Linda hurried into the room. "Frank! What are you doing?" She cried in utter shock.

The next afternoon, Callie was standing outside the door of the kindergarten classroom, waiting for her daughter. She'd arrived at the school a little early, and the class hadn't been dismissed yet. She watched some older kids heading out the school buses, and recognized one face in the crowd. It was his kid. The youngest one. Emily, she thought her name was. She looked so carefree, with beautiful chestnut curls and rosy cheeks. Callie was jealous. She knew it was pathetic, feeling jealous of a helpless child who, in fact, was her sister. But she was. She bet that girl never had to go to bed with hunger pains or hide bruises from social workers, never had to live in fear. It was unfair, how they were fathered by the same man, yet lived such drastically different lives. It was as if Callie, Jude, and their mother were Mr. Jacob's "practice" family. He may have screwed them up beyond repair, but it was okay... he could just dispose of them once he'd learned enough about fatherhood to try the real thing. His first family was the rough draft, and his new family was the hard copy. Angry at Mr. Jacob, Callie was half-tempted to go up to that little girl and introduce herself. Doing so would bring a few skeleton's out of her father's closet. She's ruin his life, just like he'd ruined hers and Jude's.

_Wait a minute_, thought Callie. _What am I thinking?_ Suddenly, she felt like a monster. She couldn't hurt an innocent child. Was she turning into her father? The idea scared her. She didn't want to be anything like him. Finally, Rachel came out of her classroom with her backpack slung over her shoulder. This is unusual, Callie thought. Normally, Rachel ran into her arms, immediately followed by a play-by-play of every minute detail of her day. "Did you have a good day, Honey?" Callie asked, adjusting the baby on her hip.

Rachel scowled. "No!"

"Why not?" Callie questioned as they walked down the hall. "Did something happen?"

Rachel nodded. "Theo didn't come to school today, and then I got in trouble and had to sit in the quiet corner." A note was pinned to her jacket, and she tore it off and handed it to her mother, pulling the collar of her shirt away from her neck.

"Thanks," said Callie, taking the crumpled stationary from her daughter. "And you can stop being rude right now, Missy." Callie unfolded the note with one hand. Ms. Hart's neat handwriting told her that Rachel had been disruptive and talked back in class today, and that she was put in time-out for five minutes. "We'll talk about this when Daddy comes home," she told her daughter. "I'm disappointed. You're not usually naughty in school."

"I'm never going to school again!" Rachel announced, determined.

_Who are you and what did you do with my child?_ Callie thought. "Yes you are. You don't want to be a kindergarten drop-out, do you?"

"Maybe," Rachel replied. She fidgeted, tugging on her shirt, as Callie buckled her into the car.

Once they got home, Callie sent Rachel into another room to play, as she went through the mail. She opened a letter from the bank. It was about her student loan, which she was still paying off. She called them to make payment arrangements, and was immediately put on hold. She listened to the music on the other line for a while, as she held Gabe. She could tell he was getting tired by his droopy eyelids. She laid him down in his playpen, and watched him fall asleep. Finally, someone answered her call. She was discussing her budget with a bank employee, not without frustration, when Rachel came into the room, looking cross. "Mommy," she whined. "I want to watch a movie."

Callie put her hand over the receiver. "Mommy's on the phone right now, Baby. Can you be patient for a little while?" She went back to her conversation. "I'm sorry. Can you say that again?" She asked.

Rachel pulled on Callie's shirt. "But Mommm-y!"

Callie sighed. "Honey, I've told you once. You need to stop interrupting." She was exhausted, and starting to get a headache. She didn't know what had gotten into her daughter, but she missed her good girl already, and hoped this... whatever it was, wouldn't last. "I'm sorry," she said into the phone. Rachel stomped her foot hard. "Rachel!" Callie snapped. "I've had it! Go to your room now!"

"Fine, Mrs. Grumpypants!" She shouted, storming off, and slamming the door behind her. Gabe woke up from his nap, and began screaming.

"I've got to call back another time," Callie told the bank rep. "I'm sorry." Once she hung up the phone, she burst into tears. She picked up Gabe, and tried to sooth him. Even though Rachel was being bad, and needed to be disciplined, she felt like a jerk for yelling at her. Brandon usually was the one to reprimand their daughter on the rare occasions she acted up. Callie never had the heart to scold her. Once again, she feared she was becoming more like her father. Gabe finally settled down, and she went to her daughter's room. She found Rachel sitting on her bed, pouting, and she sat down beside her. "Rachel," she began. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to. Mommy's just a little tired today, and I lost my patience." She took her the little girl's hand. "But I was on an important phone call, and you were being rude, plus you woke up your brother. That was not okay. Now, if there's ever a time I'm on the phone and you really need me, you know I'll help you right away. But this time, I knew it wasn't an emergency, which is why I got mad. Do you forgive me?"

Rachel nodded, fidgeting. "Yeah. I'm sorry I was bad. I love you, Mommy."

Callie smiled. "Thanks, Baby. And I love you too." She hugged Rachel, and gave her a kiss. It was then that she noticed how flushed the little girl's cheeks were. And there went that hand again, tugging on her shirt. Callie watched her furiously rub her belly. "What's the matter, Baby?" She asked. "You keep doing that with your shirt. How come?"

Rachel squirmed, annoyed. "It's too itchy!"

Callie touched the soft fabric of her daughter's knit shirt, not understanding why it should itch. "Can I see your tummy?" Rachel nodded, so Callie lifted her shirt up, and gasped.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10 Off The Hook

Chapter 11. Off The Hook

Several red blisters were sprinkled over Rachel's smooth skin. Callie inspected them, with a sinking feeling. "Honey? Is anyone sick in your class?"

"Yeah," the little girl replied. "Um, Kaitlyn has chicken pops."

Callie sighed. "Well, Baby. I think you might've caught chicken _pox_ from her." She went to the dresser, and got Rachel's nightgown. "Let's get you into your jammies, and into bed."

"But it's not nighttime!" Rachel protested. "The daytime is still out!"

"I know," Callie replied. "But you're sick, Baby. You might even have a fever. Listen," she continued. "I didn't know you weren't feeling well, and that explains why you've been having such a hard day. So, don't worry about getting in trouble in school today. Daddy will understand."

"So I'm not in trouble anymore?" Rachel asked, surprised.

Callie shook her head. "You're off the hook, sister." As she helped Rachel undress, she found more blisters on her back and legs. "Lay down, and Mommy will get you something to help the itchies." She went to the bathroom, and returned with calamine lotion and cotton balls. "How would you like pink polka dots?"

Rachel grinned as Callie dabbed lotion on her pox. "It's cold!" She shrieked.

Callie laughed. "But it helps, doesn't it?"

The little girl nodded. "It feels good."

Soon after Callie was finished applying the lotion, she heard Brandon come into the door. She hurried to him, and told him about her discovery. "Have you ever had chicken pox?" She asked.

Brandon nodded. "Sure... when I was three. Have you had them, Cal?"

Callie's face went pale. "I don't know... I can't remember."

"Okay," said Brandon, squeezing her shoulder. "Is there anyone who would know?"

Callie looked down at her feet. "No. Just... my father. But I am _not_ calling him."

"Callie," said Brandon.

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head. She sighed. "I'm gonna go get Rachel some ginger ale."

"Maybe I should get it," said Brandon. "It might be better for you to keep your distance, since you don't know if you can catch it. And the baby, too... oh god, I hope he doesn't catch it."

Callie felt like crying. How could she stay away from her little girl? She was supposed to sit up with her all night, sing to her, and tell her stories. That's just what mothers do when their children are sick. "I want to take care of her," she protested. "She needs me."

That night, Callie waved to Rachel from the doorway. "Goodnight, Baby girl. I love you!"

"Goodnight, Mommy," Rachel replied. "Love you." She blew Callie a kiss.

Callie threw her a kiss in return, then walked sadly to she and Brandon's room. She changed Gabe's diaper, then she laid down on the bed to feed him. She heard Brandon singing to Rachel from her room. She strained her ears to make out the song, then began humming along. It was "Hey Jude." Rachel loved that song, because it reminded her of her Uncle Jude, who was actually named for the song. Rachel didn't like the typical kiddie songs, like "The Itsy Bitsy Spider." Brandon had made sure of that, exposing her to good music since she was in the womb. No nursury rhymes for their little girl. She adored The Beatles. Eventually Callie drifted off to sleep, and didn't awaken until morning.

The next day was a complicated one. Rachel was upset that she couldn't go to school, despite never wanting to go back the previous day. She didn't feel well, and spent the morning whining for Callie. Brandon's hands were tied. He couldn't stay home from work to take care of her that day. "Callie, I know you don't want to hear this," He began. "But I think you really should ask your father about your having chicken pox. It's not like it's a social call, and you have the right to know."

She shook her head. "No. I can't. But there's no reason I shouldn't take care of Rachel." She sighed. "I've already been exposed, anyway. If I catch them, I catch them. What can you do?"

"But wouldn't it be nice to know for sure, so you don't have to worry about it?" Brandon replied.

Callie considered this. She did want to spend time with Rachel. "I'll think about it."

"Okay," said Brandon, kissing her. "I'm late for work, so I've gotta run. Love you."

"I love you, too," Callie answered. "Bye!" Once he was gone, she did her best to take care of her daughter while avoiding getting too close. By lunchtime, feeling stressed and tired, she realized Brandon was right. She did have the right to know, and knowing would make things a lot easier. She picked up her phone, and dialed her father's number. It rang and rang, Callie growing nervous. Finally, his voice mail picked up the call. "Hey," she said into the phone. "This is Callie. Listen. I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need to ask you a question... please. I need you to call me back as soon as possible..."

"Who is this?" A female voice asked, interrupting the message.

Callie involuntarily shook with fear. "I need to talk to da- Mr. Jacobs. Please. Is he there?"

"No," the woman replied. "We got our phones mixed up, so he has mine and I have his. What do you want with my husband?'

"Oh..." Callie surmised. "Then you're Linda?"

"Yes," the voice answered. "I am. Who are you?"

"I, uh..." She wasn't sure how to answer.

"Are you fooling around with my husband?" Linda asked suspiciously.

_"No!"_ Disgusted and insulted, Callie decided this had all gone far enough. "Gross! He's my father!"

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11 Family Secrets

Chapter 11. Family Secrets

_ "Stop it!" Eight-year-old Callie cried. "You're hurting her!"_

_ "I've had it with your whining!" Mr. Jacob shouted. "You're just like your damn mother!"_

_ Callie lunged at him, trying to stop him from twisting her mother's arm, and he shoved her to the ground with his elbow. A bruise blossomed on her arm, and three-year-old Jude began to sob._

_ "Shut up!" Mr. Jacob screamed at the toddler, the veins popping out from his neck, and his face bright red. "Or I'll give you something to cry about!"_

_ Mrs. Jacob looked up at the kids. "Sissy, take Jude out of here."_

_ "But Mama!" Callie protested._

_ "Go!" Her mother demanded._

_ Callie dragged Jude to the hall closet, and they went inside the dark space, closing the door tight. They huddled in a dark corner, beneath some long coats. She took Jude into her lap, and began to sing the Barney theme song over and over again at the top of her lungs, to comfort her crying brother. When she got to the last line of the song, she heard a beer bottle smash, and her mother scream. She covered Jude's ears with her hands..._

... Callie walked into Starbucks, toting Gabe in her arms. She looked around, trying to spot Linda. This was the place and time they agreed to meet. Finally, she spotted the woman sitting alone, her gingery hair draped over her face. "Linda?" Callie asked, approaching her.

The middle-aged woman looked up. "Callie?' She narrowed her eyes, studying Callie's face. "Hey! Aren't you that girl who came to the door, asking for directions?"

Callie sat down across from her. "Yes. That was me. But I wasn't asking for directions. I just... wanted to show my little girl my old house. I didn't even know dad lived there."

Gabe wiggled in Callie's grasp, and Linda smiled a half-smile. "What a beautiful baby boy. What's his name?"

"Gabriel," Callie replied. "We call him Gabe."

Linda nodded then sighed sadly. "I just don't know what to make of this. Please... start from the beginning. You said you had proof my husband is your father?"

"I do," said Callie. She struggled to take a folder out of her bag while balancing the baby.

"May I hold him?" Asked Linda.

"Sure," Callie replied. "Thanks." She handed the Gabe to the woman, who took him lovingly in her arms, and tickled him under the chin.

"I think he likes you," said Callie, as she set the folder on the table and opened it. "This is my original birth certificate, and this is my adoption certificate." She laid the documents out side by side, then removed a photo. "And this is dad, me, and my brother, Jude." The picture was taken the day Jude was born, and showed Mr. Jacob and five-year-old Callie standing in front of the isolette that contained the sickly infant. "It was taken in the NICU," she explained.

Linda examined the evidence, troubled. "Then... I guess it's true." Tears filled her eyes.

"Yes," said Callie. "He, uh, asked me not to seek him out again. And I wouldn't have, except my daughter has chicken pox, and I just wanted to know if I've ever had them. He's the only one who would know." She paused, then continued. "You seem really nice, and I'm sorry you had to learn about this the hard way, but it _is_ true. He had another family once. Mine."

Linda let her tears fall freely as she spoke. "No. I'd rather know about it. He's been so moody and secretive lately. And then he started drinking again... I th-thought he was having an affair. But this... I don't know which case would be worse."

"Wait... he's drinking again?" Callie asked, concerned.

"Yes," Linda sniffled. "After being sober for over eight years."

"Listen," Callie began. "If he's drinking, be careful around him."

The woman looked up at her, worry shadowing her face. "Why?"

Callie sighed, wishing she didn't have to say what she had to say. "I have no idea what he's like now. Maybe he's really changed like he said? But when he'd get drunk before, he could be really mean, even abusive."

"He... did he _hurt_ you guys?" Linda asked.

Callie nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. My mom took most of it, but he would hit me and Jude, too. He was also verbally abusive. Some of the things he said... they hurt worse than any beating." Callie had grown up with her father telling her she was worthless, and that no one could ever love her. His remarks still hurt in her adulthood. Maybe if he hadn't made her feel so unlovable, she wouldn't have fallen into Liam's trap so easily. Maybe she would've realized he was only grooming her, so he could get into her pants. But as a naive kid, she couldn't see Liam for what he was. She was desperate to feel loved, and he made her think he loved her.

"You poor kids," Linda breathed. "I'm going to be sick." She put her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me." She handed Gabe back to Callie, then got up and went to the restroom.

In her absence, Callie began to wonder whether or not she made the right choice, in confiding in Linda. The poor woman was just an innocent victim of her father's lies. But she knew that his keeping the past from his wife was unfair. It was high time Mr. Jacob learned that even the darkest family secrets can't stay buried forever.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12 Blessings In Disguise

Chapter 12. Blessings in Disguise

"I just don't understand why he's been lying all these years," said Linda, once she returned to the table. She dabbed at her damp eyes with a tissue. "Why did he hide all this from me?"

Callie placed her hand on Linda's to comfort her. "I think... I think maybe he thought that if you knew the truth, you wouldn't want to be with him."

Linda shook her head. "That's not so! I was an alcoholic once, too. Lord knows I did things I'm not proud of, but I've been upfront about my mistakes with him." She squeezed Callie's hand. "And... I wouldn't have minded having you and your brother in our lives. But just knowing how he's deceived me... my father abandoned my mother and I when I was a little girl. I remember how hard it was. I don't know what I would've done if I lost my mother too." She paused to collect herself. "I should hate you, for coming in and maybe ending my marriage. But I don't, Callie. If I'd know... I would've raised you and Jude as if you were my own. But your father never gave me the chance."

Callie felt her eyes moisten as she listened to Linda speak. "We would've liked that. But don't feel bad about it. Our adoptive parents gave us a loving family."

Linda smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Gosh... Honey, is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"

Callie considered her question. "I doubt you've ever seen any pictures of our family, but I'd love to have a picture of myself as a baby. I don't even know what I looked like! Maybe he threw them all away... I don't know... but if you ever find even one picture, that would mean so much."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled," Linda promised

"Thank you," said Callie. She looked at her watch, and saw that it was getting late. "I really have to get going now. My daughter's sick, and probably missing me."

"Poor baby," Linda mussed. "Try giving her an oatmeal bath. It will help the itching."

Callie paused. "Oh my gosh."

Linda looked confused. "What is it?"

"My mom," said Callie. "I remember her giving me an oatmeal bath. I was little, probably two or three. Why would she do that unless I had the chicken pox. I must have!" She reached out to hug Linda. "Thank you for reminding me of that."

Linda returned her hug tearfully. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help you in some way. I'll be in touch, okay?"

"Okay," Callie replied. "But please... be careful."

"I will," said Linda, nodding. She took Gabe's hand, and he gripped her finger. "It was nice to meet you, Angel." she leaned down and kissed the baby's bald head.

Callie arrived home feeling almost joyful. Only after meeting Linda, did she realize the guilt she felt knowing she was keeping her father's horrible secrets. Now that they were on the table, her guilt seized. She wondered if her father felt any remorse at all. Besides that, she was now almost positive she'd had the chicken pox, and she no longer had to worry about being close to Rachel. She had a lot of hugs and kisses to make up. And best of all, she had a precious early memory of her mother. If only these realizations didn't have to come at Linda's expense. She liked her father's new wife. She was pleased more still, when she saw Stef and Lena's car in the driveway. She burst into the house, excited to share the news. She found her moms and Brandon sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"There you are, Sweetie," said Stef, smiling.

"Hey, Honey!" Said Lena.

Callie waved to them. "Hi!" she gave each of her moms a hug, then she went Brandon, and gave him a kiss.

Taking Gabe into his arms, he asked; "So how did it go?"

Callie told them about her meeting with Linda, breathlessly. "Guess what else?" She asked afterward. She told them about the recollection of her mother that Linda had sparked. "I've gotta see my girl right away!" She chirped.

"Ooh!" Said Stef. "That reminds me... I have something for Rachel. I was waiting until you got home to give it to her, Callie." They went to Rachel's room, and the little girl smiled when she saw them.

Callie sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hi, Baby."

Rachel looked puzzled. "I thought you couldn't go by me, Mommy?"

"I just found out I can," said Callie. "So now, I can help you get better."

Rachel smiled broadly. "Yay! I missed you. 'Specially when you kiss me goodnight."

Callie brushed a wisp of hair from her daughter's forehead. "I missed kissing you goodnight too!" She leaned down and kissed Rachel, who hugged her around the neck. "I love you, Pumpkin." She watched Rachel reach down and scratch her chest. "Don't scratch, Baby. You'll get scars." The little girl put her hand down, but seconds later, Callie caught her itching again. "If you keep itching, I'm gonna bite your fingers," she teased. Rachel grinned mischievously, then scratched her arm. She giggled as Callie picked up her hand and pretended to nibble on it.

"You know, Rach," said Stef. "Grandma brought you something that will take your mind off the itchies." She pulled a package from behind her back. "Consider it an early birthday present."

Rachel squealed with delight. "Handcuffs!" Everyone laughed as she gleefully tore open the package. "Come here, Mimi. I'm gonna 'rrest you!"

Lena smiled, biting back giggles, as Rachel snapped the plastic cuffs around her wrists. "What are the charges, officer?"

Rachel paused to think. "Um... salt and batteries." She looked confused when everyone roared with laughter.

"I think you mean 'assault and battery,' Baby," said Stef. "But close enough."

"I want to be a cop when I grow up. Just like you, Grandma," Rachel announced. "And a mommy."

Stef grinned proudly. "You can be anything you want to be."

Later, after Stef and Lena went home, Callie filled the tub with warm water and added oatmeal. Rachel was hesitant to get in the water, but Callie assured her that it would help her. She lifted her daughter into the bath, and they talked while they played with Rachel's menagerie of bath toys. Callie couldn't remember the last time she felt so close to her mother.

Meanwhile, Linda came home to am empty house. Frank wasn't home. It was the perfect time to play detective. Doing so would take her mind off her heartache. She went to the closet, and found nothing of interest on Frank's side. Thinking over all the possible places he might hide things, she decided the basement was her best bet. She didn't enjoy going in the basement, even though they kept their washer and dryer down there. It was dank, and a little spooky. Linda felt a bit like Nancy Drew as she began rummaging through the items they had stored. Then, she found something promising behind an old footlocker. Several old shoe boxes were stacked in the corner. She crouched down, and began to open them carefully. The boxes on top really did contain shoes, and she wondered if continuing to search them was worth the trouble. She decided to go on when a small mouse ran by her. Gasping, she fell back. From the floor, she looked up. She hated mice, but perhaps seeing that one was a blessing in disguise, because from her vantage point, she spotted something she never would have, otherwise. She dragged a wooden crate across the floor, and stood on it, then felt around the dusty rafters of the basement ceiling until her hand touched the corner of the hidden object. She slid it toward her. It was a another shoe box, and since it was hidden from view, she guessed it didn't hold shoes. Her hands shook as she opened it. "Jackpot," she breathed.

Just then, she heard Frank's footsteps. She didn't even know he'd come home. "Linda!" He yelled. She panicked as she heard his footsteps coming toward the basement. Quickly, she tucked the box back in it's hiding place, and stepped off the crate, pushing it back in the corner, so as not to raise suspicion. She managed to hide her find without a second to spare, as Frank threw open the basement door.

** To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13 Fury

**Hey everyone! Had some time before choir rehearsal... decided to update. Things are about to get real!**

Chapter 13. Fury

"What are you doing down there?" Frank bellowed. It was then that Linda realized she left his cell phone on the kitchen table. Did he see she and Callie's calls?

"Nothing, dear," she stammered. "I was just, uh, looking for my romance novels. Have you seen them?" She hoped he would buy her lame excuse.

"No. I haven't," Frank replied, annoyed. "Get up here. I want to talk to you."

Linda hurried up the stairs, nervous, not knowing what to expect. When she arrived in the kitchen, Frank confronted her with his phone. "What is this?" He asked. She studied the screen he held in front of her. It showed all the recent calls made and received. He'd definitely seen it. He pointed his finger at his wife accusingly. "Have you been talking to Callie?"

Should she play dumb? No, she decided. Someone needed to stick up for that poor girl, and she wouldn't live in fear of her husband, like Callie's mother had. "I think I should be the one asking the questions," she stated. "When were you planning to tell me about Callie and Jude, Frank? That's quite a thing to keep secret."

"They are none of your business," Mr. Jacob insisted. "I told her to stay the hell away, and I meant it."

Linda was disturbed by his anger. They'd fought before, but she'd never seen him so enraged. "She's your daughter!" She cried. "How can you just shut her out?"

"She's a liar," Frank spat. "She ain't even my kid. Her mother was a tramp." Immediately, he hated himself even more, if that was possible. He knew Rachel was never unfaithful. If anything, she was faithful to a fault. He'd always known she could've done so much better than him. He spent most of their marriage wondering how she could love him. And he let his insecurities destroy him.

Linda sucked in her breath, almost unable to believe what she was hearing. "That's not true, and you know it. Stop lying! She is your daughter. I saw her birth certificate... and she has your eyes." She reached out to take his hand. "She's your firstborn child. Don't you want to know your grandchildren?"

"No!" Frank shouted. "I don't. I don't want anything to do with Callie or Jude. When I signed those damn adoption papers, I washed my hands of them. If they can start over, why the hell can't I?" He jerked his hand away from his wife's, feeling betrayed. If anyone should understand, it was her.

Linda inhaled deeply, trying to sound firm as she spoke. "That's unfair to your children, our children, and me." She felt tears sting her eyes. "I'm really angry! You've been lying, keeping things from us, for all these years! It's like I don't even know you anymore."

Mr. Jacob clenched his jaw impatiently. "What's unfair is that I did my time, got clean, and moved on, and I still can't get away from my frickin past! What the hell do I have to do? Join the damn witness protection program?" He was furious... _livid_... at Callie. Things had finally come together for him. It had become easy to pretend he was someone else. He could almost believe it himself. And then she came along, and everything went straight to hell. Couldn't he ever get some peace? _She better hope she never sees me again_, he thought to himself. _I'll make her wish she was never born_.

Linda was sobbing by now, and her tough front was beginning to crumble. Through her tears, she went on. "I think you're hurting, Frank. You don't mean what you're saying. I think you want to reconnect with your kids, but it hurts you too much. You loved your first wife, and you loved your son and daughter, too. You say you didn't, but I know you did. Seeing them reminds you of a time you can't get back."

"Don't tell me what I think!" Frank snapped, his face reddening. "Who the hell do you think you are? Dr. Phil? You don't know nothing about those days. Nothing!" He'd had just enough of the conversation. He knew he was about to snap. "Callie... she doesn't want to 'reconnect' with me. The only reason she's doing this is... I don't know! Revenge? She wants to ruin my life like I ruined hers." And she'd succeeded. Deep down, Frank knew he was getting what he deserved, but it was still hard to take.

"It's never too late to make up for your mistakes," Linda pressed on, reaching for his shoulder. She was trying to stay diplomatic, which wasn't easy since her husband was being so unreasonable. "You're a good man. I know you are. If you'll just calm down, we could talk this over, and you'll come to your senses."

"Shut up!" Mr. Jacob screamed. He raised his arm, and shoved a ceramic tea pot off the counter, letting it smash on the floor. "I told her to stay away, and she didn't listen. I just wanted to forget everything!" He flew around the kitchen, smashing everything in sight.

"You're scaring me, Frank!" Linda sobbed, watching their dishware shatter. "Please, stop!" She was becoming worried that the girls would come home and see their father like this.

Frank turned to his wife, angrily. "You stay away from her! I don't want to see her face again!" He went out the back door, slamming it so hard the windows rattled, then took off in the car, leaving tire marks on the street. Once he was gone, Linda locked the door, still shaken by the change in her husband. But his absence brought some relief. Now she could get a better look in that box. And if Frank stayed away long enough, maybe she could even return it to it's rightful owner: Callie.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14 Ghost

Chapter 14. Ghost

Callie had kept where she was going quiet. She was surprised to hear from Linda, who spoke in a rushed voice. She told her about Mr. Jacob's rage-filled tirade the day before, and how he took off and hadn't returned. She told Callie that she'd found something significant, and wanted her to take it right away. Since Mr. Jacob had the car, Callie had to come to her. She parked her car half a block from the old house, and knocked on the back door. Linda let her in quickly, and Callie reached out to hug her. "How are you?" She asked. "Are you okay? Where are the girls?"

Linda led her through the kitchen as she answered. "I'm fine, Honey. Morgan is at a slumber party and Emily is at her Brownies meeting. They're just fine, too."

Callie shrugged, unsure. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries, but she knew her father, maybe better than anyone. "I'm worried. Maybe you guys should go somewhere, where you'll be safe?"

"I've thought about it," Linda replied. "But I don't know right now... anyway, we've got to hurry. Come here and look at this." Together, they walked down the hall. Callie paused at the living room doorway, touching the frame lovingly. The marks had been painted over, but she and Jude's height chart had been there once. She sighed sadly, thinking of the happier times they'd spent in that house, before their life was turned upside down. She felt like a ghost, haunting the place she'd lived long ago. She watched Linda take a shoebox from under the sofa, and set it on the cushion. Slowly, she joined her, ready to face whatever the box held.

Linda smiled proudly. "I think you're gonna be happy with what's in here."

"Thanks," Callie replied. "I'm so grateful that you did this for me." She poised her hand, ready to lift the lid, when they heard the screech of tires swerving into the driveway. She stood up in a panic, as Linda shoved the box back under the sofa. Feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, Callie watched her father burst through the door. He reeked of booze, and his face was scarlet with anger. She cringed as he approached her.

"You just couldn't stay away!" He hollered accusingly, his bloodshot eyes staring into hers.

"I'm sorry," said Callie, her voice high with anxiety. "Please... I'm sorry. I was just leaving." Why couldn't she move? She was literally frozen with fear. Just like when her father used to hurt her. Just like when Liam was forcing himself on her. She felt like a coward.

"Too little too late," her father snapped. "Your ass is mine. I'm going to kill you!"

Callie backed up slowly, dizzy and terrified, as her father slapped her with the back of her hand. He grabbed her by the elbow, and shook her like a rag doll.

Linda cried out with a sob. "Leave her alone! Frank, she's your daughter!"

"She's nothing to me!" Mr. Jacob spat. Linda tried to pull him away from Callie, but he pushed her away. He wrapped his hands around his daughter's neck. Horrified, Callie felt her feet lift slightly off the floor. She whimpered, crying silent tears, as she struggled to wriggle away, to free herself, to breath.

"Frank!" Linda screamed. "Stop it. _Please! _Think about what you're doing. She has two little children..." Sensing that trying to reason with him was pointless, and a waste of precious time, she looked around frantically, then grabbed the first thing she could reach, her daughter's field hockey stick. Holding it up, she whacked her husband across the back of the head. His skull and the wooden stick connected with a '_smack_.'

Callie coughed, clutching her throat, as her father fell to the floor. She was already lightheaded, and knew that if he'd constricted her breathing any longer, she would've passed out. She went into Linda's open arms, weeping.

"Come on, darling," Linda whispered. "Hurry. We have to get out of here."

"You saved me," Callie managed to whisper in a raspy voice, though it hurt to speak. Linda took her by the hand, and pulled her outside. Shaking, she took her phone from her pocket, and dialed 911.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15 Already Perfect

Chapter 15. Already Perfect

The call came from Lena. Brandon forgot to breath when he heard that Callie had been hurt, and was in the hospital. And that Mr. Jacob was involved made the news even worse. Lena told him in a rush that Mike and Stef had arrested Mr. Jacob under the charges of assault. Soon after, she arrived to baby-sit the kids, so Brandon could go to Callie.

Brandon found her laying on a hospital bed in the emergency room, Stef sitting in a chair next to her. He was so relieved when he saw Callie that he burst into tears. Even with a black eye and a band off bruises around her neck, she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"Brandon," she sobbed, when she saw him pass through the curtain.

He hurried to her, taking her in his arms and planting wet kisses all over her face. "Oh, Sweetheart," he breathed. "I never want to let go of you. I'm just so glad you're safe."

"I'll let you two have some privacy," said Stef. She stood up, and left the room. Though she was worried about her daughter, she was still a little too excited that she and Mike had been the ones to arrest Mr. Jacob. He went with a fight, but it was her pleasure to taser him.

Once his mom was gone, Brandon turned back to Callie. "What happened?"

Slowly, she recounted the events that led to her being in the state she was now. Her voice quivered as she spoke. "I guess you want to tell me 'I told you so.'"

He shook his head. "No, Callie. I don't. But I just want you to know, whatever is in that box isn't worth your life, Honey. You could've been killed!" He sighed. "The reason I get so protective over you is because... because I couldn't live without you! You're like half of me. I'm not whole without you."

"I know," Callie said through tears. "I know. I'm not going to take any more risk like I've been doing again. And I promise you... I'm done with my father." She nodded her head for emphasis. "I don't know what I was looking for in him, but I didn't find it."

Brandon shrugged. "Maybe you already had it all along?"

When they got home from the hospital later that evening, Brandon sent Callie to bed. She was bruised in body and spirit, but she'd be okay. Once she was settled on her pillow, Brandon brought Rachel into the room to say goodnight. The little girl burst into tears when she saw her mother. Callie was worried that her battered appearance frightened her daughter. Hesitantly, she held her arms out. "Don't be afraid, Pumpkin. I know I look scary, but I'm still Mommy." She patted the edge of the bed. "Come here, Sweetie pie. It's okay." Rachel crawled onto the bed, and into her mother's arms. Callie wiped her tears away. "Don't cry, Lovey. What's wrong?"

Rachel rubbed her eyes with her little fist. "Daddy said you got hurt and had to go to the hospital. I was scared you were gonna get dead like your mommy did." She clung to Callie desperately.

Callie tenderly kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, baby girl. Mommy's gonna be with you for a long, long time." She played with a strand of her daughter's hair as she spoke. "I didn't know you knew about my mommy, Honey."

Rachel looked up at her mother. "I know about lots of stuff."

"Well," said Callie. "Did you know that you were named after my mommy? Her name was Rachel, too."

"Really?" The little girl asked. "Cool!"

Callie smiled at her daughter's reaction. "I named you after her because she was so special to me. And I knew that when I'd look at you, I could remember happy things about her. It's almost like a part of her is with you."

"Maybe she picked me out for you and Daddy?" Rachel suggested.

"I bet she did," Callie agreed. "And she picked out just the right little girl for us. Speaking of which... tomorrow is your birthday, Pumpkin. Six years old. Are you excited?"

"Yes," said Rachel. "I wish I could go to my school party, though." She still couldn't attend school because of her chicken pox, although she was on the road to recovery.

"I know," Callie reassured her. "But you're gonna have a fun birthday party right here at home." She softly kissed the little girl's forehead. "Goodnight, Princess. Mommy loves you."

Rachel returned the kiss, hugging her mother. "Goodnight, Mommy. I love you." She scooted off the bed and ran out of the room.

Later, after the kids were asleep, Brandon returned to Callie, yawning as he entered the bedroom. "Hey, Babe. I brought you some Tylenol and an ice pack for your eye."

Callie took the ice pack gratefully, setting it on her injury. "Thank you. But I don't feel like much of a babe tonight."

Brandon laid down beside her, pressing his lips to hers. "Sweetheart, you're beautiful, even with bruises." He gently touched her throat. "Does it hurt?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah. It hurts to move my neck."

"You know," said Brandon. "It reminds me of the day you came to live with us. Remember? You had a split lip and your face was bruised?"

"How can I forget," Callie told him.

"Well," Brandon replied. "I remember that day too. I thought you were the most gorgeous girl I'd ever seen then, and I still do today."

"You're sweet," Callie laughed weakly. Carefully, she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. She still hadn't seen what was inside the box Linda found, but even if she never did, she'd be okay. "You know, I've been thinking about what you said at the hospital. You're right, Brandon. Why should I dwell on the past when the present is already perfect?"

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16 Entangled

Chapter 15. Entangled

Callie woke up early on Thursday morning. Her neck throbbed with pain, and her eye was swollen, but nothing would keep her in bed that day, Rachel's birthday. She turned her head to look at a sleeping Brandon. His arms were wrapped around her. No matter how they fell asleep, they always woke up entangled in each other. Gently, she moved in his embrace, and shook him awake. "Hmm," he mumbled. "Good morning, Babe." He drew her into a kiss, which she returned eagerly.

"Good morning," Callie whispered. "Hey- gotta get up and around. Today's the big day."

"I know," said Brandon. "Wow. I just can't believe our first baby is six years old."

"It doesn't seem possible," Callie agreed, feeling sad in spite of herself. "It seems like she was just born. Remember how nervous we were?"

Brandon laughed, recalling himself fainting in the delivery room and Callie screaming at everyone to make the pain stop. "Yeah. But it was so exciting. And wonderful."

"It was," said Callie, tears stinging her eyes. "She was such a beautiful baby. And now she's a beautiful young lady, I guess."

"Let's have another one," Brandon suggested, smiling. "Gabe told me he wants a baby sister." He winked at Callie playfully.

"We'll see," she replied. "Let's just enjoy our little guy for a while first. He's still so young." She enjoyed being pregnant and adored her babies, but her body just wasn't up to carrying another one so soon. She sat up in bed and reached for her robe. "I'm gonna go wake up the birthday girl."

"I bet she's already awake," Brandon laughed.

Brandon was right. When Callie entered her daughter's room, she found Rachel sitting on her bed, playing with her toys. "Happy birthday, Pumpkin!" Callie called, hugging the little girl and kissing her cheek.

"Hi, Mommy," Rachel replied, her face glowing.

"Do you feel any older yet?" Callie asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Not yet. Well, maybe a tiny bit."

Callie nodded. "Well, that's okay. You were born at at 4:43, so you aren't officially six until then." She smiled, lovingly. "Just think, Baby. Six years ago right now, you were still in my tummy. Hard to believe, huh?"

Rachel placed her little hand on Callie's abdomen. "I can't believe I fit in there!"

Laughing, Callie stood up. "Let's get you dressed." She chose a cute pink dress, then brushed her daughter's hair. After that, Callie fed Gabe, then took a shower and got dressed. She was blow-drying her hair when the doorbell rang.

"Callie!" Brandon called.

"I'm coming!" She called back. She hurried to the door. Standing next to Brandon was Jude.

Her younger brother smiled at her. "Hi Callie!" He reached out for a hug, and Callie stepped into his arms. He held her tight, and kissed her cheek.

"Jude," Callie breathed. "It's so nice to see you. I didn't know you were coming." She had invited him to the party, but he wasn't sure he could make it at the time, so his arrival was a surprise.

"I couldn't miss my favorite niece's birthday," he laughed. He touched Callie's black eye, worry creeping into his smile. "And I wanted to see you, too. Brandon told me about what happened."

Callie turned to Brandon questioningly. She meant to tell Jude about their father eventually, but she didn't know the time would come so soon. A part of her had hoped, when this all started, that when she told Jude about him, it would end in a warm reunion between the siblings and their father. But now it was painfully obvious that that scenario would never happen. She knew it would be hard for him to hear the truth about the man he barely remembered. She turned back to her brother, just as Rachel ran into the room. "Hey, Jude!" She shouted. That was her usual way of greeting her uncle. She thought it was the funniest thing ever.

Jude scooped her up in his arms. "Hey, Princess. Happy birthday!" He looked back at Callie, mouthing the words; "We'll talk later."

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17 Complete

**Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short... I've had a lot going on, and wanted to post something instead of nothing. Promise this chapter will be better!**

Chapter 17. Complete

"Jude," said Callie, approaching her brother. "I need to go downtown to the bakery and pick up Rachel's birthday cake. Ride with me?"

"I will if you'll talk," Jude replied, looking her in the eye.

Callie nodded with understanding. "I was planning to. Come on." She grabbed her car keys, walking out the door.

They'd barely made it out of the driveway when Jude turned to her. "Okay. Spill."

Callie took a deep breath, feeling worse and worse about the secret she'd been keeping from her brother, but glad to finally get it off her chest. "Last week, I ran into Dad."

"Wait," Jude interrupted. "He's out of jail?"

"Yeah," said Callie. "I didn't know, either. It was a surprise. A big surprise. And he wasn't happy to see me. Jude... I don't know how to tell you this, but... he- he has a new wife, and new kids. Two girls. And until the day before yesterday, they didn't know that you and I exist." She glanced at her brother, who looked downcast. "You okay?"

Jude nodded. "I guess so. It kind of feels crappy though. So, they know about us now?"

"Yes," Callie replied. "Dad didn't ever want them to find out, and he told me to stay away. But I called him, anyway. I really did have a good reason, so it's not like I was trying to make trouble. I wasn't. But his new wife, Linda answered the phone. We ended up meeting, and I told her everything. She deserved to know. She's actually really nice, Jude. I like her a lot. But dad is back to his old self. He's drinking again. Linda found a box in the basement. I'm guessing it's family pictures or something. I haven't seen inside it yet. She tried to give it to me yesterday, but dad came home drunk, and..."

"He did that to you," said Jude, shuddering. He felt terrible for his sister. She looked like she'd been in a bar-room brawl. He couldn't believe their father was the cause.

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "He hit me. And he tried to choke me to death! But Linda, she saved me. She hit him, and got him away from me. Mom and Mike arrested him. And as far as I know, he's back in jail."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this, Callie," Jude sighed. "Didn't you think I would've liked to know?"

She looked down sadly, then turned to face him. "I know. I'm really sorry. It's just... I felt weird about bothering you at school, and I guess I was trying to protect you."

"You don't need to protect me from everything. I'm twenty-four years old, Cal. I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know," Callie replied. "I... I still think of you as my baby brother, I guess. I probably would've told you if things had gone better when I met dad, but he was so mean to me, and it really hurt. I didn't want him to treat you the way he treated me." She felt tears sting her eyes. "He doesn't love us."

Jude reached over to touch Callie's arm. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, but still... we could've gotten through it together, as siblings. I feel like we missed out on something we could've shared. You didn't have to go through all this alone, and I feel hurt that you left me out."

"You're right," Callie admitted. "I really am sorry. It seems like I always make that same mistake. I... try to deal with things by myself, instead of going to the people who love me and want to help me. I don't know why. Maybe it's because there was never anyone I could depend on before. But I have family I can count on now. It'll be hard to change... but I'm gonna try, okay?" She turned to Jude, who was staring out the window. "Forgive me?"

Finally, Jude nodded sincerely. "Of course I forgive you. I love you! And thanks, for wanting to fix your mistake. I guess that's all anyone can ask of you. The important thing is that you're safe, anyway." He sighed thoughtfully. "You know, I don't really remember dad that much."

"You're lucky," Callie told him. "I remember dad too much."

"I wish I could remember mom a little more, though." Jude's memories of his biological family were in fragments. Nothing really whole to look back on. He was so young when he and his sister went into foster care.

"What do you remember about her?" Callie asked.

He closed his eyes to think. "Her laugh... and the way she used to sing to us."

Callie shifted in her seat, trying not to cry. "She loved you a lot. You were her baby. I remember when she was pregnant with you. I was so excited to have a brother, and she would let me feel you kicking."

Jude laughed, smiling for the first time since they left the house. "Have you ever gone to visit her grave?"

"No," Callie replied. "I haven't. It's not very far from here, though." She felt terrible realizing she and her brother hadn't been to their mother's grave since her funeral. "We could stop there right now. It's on the way, and we've got time to spare."

"I'd like that," said Jude. "We should bring her some flowers."

Soon, they were walking through the winding paths of the cemetery, Callie clutching a bouquet of pink carnations wrapped in cellophane. She could only remember the general vicinity of Mrs. Jacob's grave. It'd been so long. She hoped she could find it. "Do you remember what her headstone looked like?" Jude asked, scanning the carved names as they passed by.

"Last I knew, she didn't have one," Callie replied. "She had a little marker." After several moments of searching, they found the grave. At the head, a metal plaque was staked in the ground. It simply read her name: Rachel Jacob, and her birthday and death date. "Here it is," Callie sighed. She bent down to pull up some weeds, and laid the flowers on the grass. As she did so, she let her tears fall. "We never even got to say goodbye to her," she whispered.

Jude took his older sister into his arms as she cried. "Maybe we could say it now?"

Callie nodded, turning back to the grave. "We love you, mom. We'll never forget you." Her voice shook as she spoke. "Goodbye."

Jude brushed a tear from his eye, then took Callie's hand. "Goodbye, mom. We'll always miss you." He and Callie held each other for several moments, trying to find comfort. When they parted, Jude asked; "Why doesn't she have a headstone?"

Shrugging, Callie replied; "Our family couldn't afford one, I guess." Because of Mr. Jacob's drinking habit, their family lived in poverty their last few years together. Callie vividly remembered standing in line with her mother at the food bank every month. On their last Christmas together, they didn't even have a tree, let alone something to put under it. Mrs. Jacob told them it was because the Grinch stole their Christmas. Callie knew better, but Jude still believed in Santa and magic, so she played along. Then, the day before Christmas Eve, some charity delivered a box of gifts to the family. Their parents fought over it. Mr. Jacob was angry with his wife for taking handouts. Mrs. Jacob stood firm though, telling him that Callie and Jude were good kids, and deserved _something_ on Christmas morning. The night before the holiday, she got up and laid out the presents, anyway. On each tag, she wrote "From: Santa." The next morning, she stared down her husband while the kids happily tore open their gifts. He didn't dare say a word about it. That was the kind of mom she was. She always put her children first.

"It's not right that she doesn't have one," said Jude. "She deserves at least that."

"I know," Callie answered. "Hey! Maybe _we_ could get her one? I know they're expensive, but if we both chip in..."

"I like that idea," her brother replied. "I think we should. To thank her. And honor her."

Callie looked down at her watch. "We've really gotta go get the cake and head home now." Together, the siblings walked away.

Soon after they got home with the cake, Stef and Lena arrived, as well as Mike, Mariana, and Jesus, and Rachel's sixth birthday party officially began. Callie was just poking candles into the cake, when the phone rang. She answered it while she worked. It was Linda. "I'm so glad to hear from you," Callie told her. "I was worried." Linda told her that Mr. Jacob was still in jail and that she wasn't going to bail him out. She also told her she still had the box, and asked if she could drop it off. "Sure," answered Callie. "Please." She told Linda her address. "Today's my daughter's birthday. We're having a little party for her. Maybe you could stay for while, and have some cake with us?"

"That would be nice," Linda replied. "But I have my girls with me. Do you mind me bringing them along?"

"Not at all," Callie told her. "They're my sisters."

Linda arrived shortly afterward. The two girls stood behind her, looking shy and unsure. "Hi!" Callie greeted warmly. "Come on in." Jude stepped up next to her. "Linda, this is my brother, Jude." Jude introduced himself, while Callie turned to the girls. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said. She took them each in a hug. "I'm really sorry... about your dad."

The older girl, Morgan, nodded. "We understand. Mom explained everything."

Emily looked up at Callie. "Are you really our sister?"

Callie shook her head, smiling. "I am. we're half-sisters. And Jude is your half-brother."

"I've always wanted a big sister," said Morgan. "Sometimes it's hard being the oldest."

"I know all about that," Callie replied. "But, hey! If it's okay with your mom, maybe us girls can get together soon? You can spend the night any time you want, and we can watch movies or whatever. It'll be fun!" Callie watched the girls' eyes light up at her suggestion.

"I want to," Morgan told her sadly. "But we're moving."

Callie turned to Linda questioningly, and the older woman nodded. "Frank and I are going to get a divorce. The girls and I are going to live with my mother, on the other side of the city. She needs our help since she's getting older. But it's not so far away. We can stay in touch, for sure."

"Okay," said Callie. Her heart twinged with sadness. She would've liked to spend more time with her younger sisters, but seeing them occasionally was better than not at all. "Maybe we can get together for the holidays?"

Linda agreed, happily. "You just try and keep me away from those little cuties of yours!" She passed the shoebox to Callie. "Here you go, Honey. I hope you and Jude get some joy from it."

Callie held the box delicately. "Thank you. I'll open it right now. " She sat down in an armchair, and Jude sat across from her on the sofa. Slowly, she lifted the lid from the box, and found a treasure trove of memories. The first thing she touched was a silver hairbrush. She looked up at her family. "I remember mom brushing her hair with this!" Several strands of golden brown hair were still tangled in the bristles. She laid the brush beside her. Later, she'd place it on her dresser. The next thing she found was her baby book. She flipped through it, knowing she'd have time to read it thoroughly after the party. Next, she found a small envelope. It held she and Jude's hospital bracelets from when they were born. Jude's was impossibly tiny. She passed it to him. "This is yours, Judie." Her heart warmed as she saw her brother's eyes light up. Tucked away in a handkerchief was a heart-shaped locket. She clicked it open. There was a photo of her mother as a little girl inside. There was also a dried corsage. Callie didn't know what significance it held, but it must have been special to Mrs. Jacob. And last but not least, was a smaller box. Opening it, Callie discovered that it held a thick stack of snapshots, more than enough to share with Jude, which she would. The first photo was of her mother, smiling radiantly at her newborn daughter. _That's _ _me_, Callie thought. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she and her brother looked through the next few pictures. She looked up at Rachel from where she sat. "Come here, Pumpkin. Come sit on Mommy's lap. I want to show you something." She took her daughter into her arms, and held up one of the photos of herself. "Do you know who this is?"

Rachel looked hard at the picture, then she looked up at a portrait of herself as a baby. It hung above the mantle. She looked again at the snapshot, then back at the portrait. "Is it me?"

Callie laughed. "No, Sweetie. It's me! That's Mommy, when she was a little baby."

Rachel looked positively awestruck. "We're twins, Mommy!"

"I know. I looked just like you, didn't I?" Callie gushed, a sense of peace coming over her. It was wonderful to see herself as a small child. And it was even better to see her mother's smiling face again. How she'd missed it. She cuddled Rachel close, kissing her cheek, and felt Brandon wrap his arms around her from behind. For the first time in her whole life, surrounded by everyone she loved in the world, she felt perfectly, wonderfully complete.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading... especially to those who've been reading this series from the beginning! And a special shout out to Jerri the Waitress, who pushed me to make this story the best it could be! Stay tuned for more stories from me soon!**


End file.
